


Protect - Crowley x Aziraphale oneshot

by Galaxi_Jane



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxi_Jane/pseuds/Galaxi_Jane
Summary: All he thinks as he watches his love tortured is that he never got a chance to tell him he loves him. No he won't accept that. He's gonna save his Love's life and tell him no matter what the cost. No stupid angels and demons are going to get between Aziraphale and Crowley. They'll make sure of it.I Do not own characters, the series, book or movie, or any images used. I only take credit for this fanfiction written and any original characters
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	Protect - Crowley x Aziraphale oneshot

Crowley had known that Aziraphale hated who he was before he descended to Earth to guard the Eastern gate. He'd never told Crowley much about his time before, and Crowley never pushed him to. 

It was part of their arrangement. Neither of them spoke about their time before they met, but on a few unintended occasions, it had briefly come up. Never in detail, but enough that the look on his Angel's face had confirmed to the demon that familiar self hatred that he too had once experienced.

But as Aziraphale lay on his stomach broken and unable to move on the ground, watching the man he loved being beaten and tortured with holy wounds, the angel couldn't come up with any other way. 

knives stuck brutally through the Demon's wings. His arm was broken and his body covered in blood. Briefly, the Angel's eyes met his demon's. The fear he saw mimicked his own. The distraction came in the form of a silver blade entering into the demon's wing, slicing through it. His inhuman scream filled the bookshop.

Aziraphale couldn't take his eyes off the man he still yet to tell that he loved. All he could do was blame himself for letting Gabriel enter his home. For not being strong enough to protect him. 

He had to protect his demon. There was nothing in the universe more important. Shutting his eyes, he reached inside to the glowing, glorifying light that he had fearfully trapped away. He'd never told Crowley this truth. He'd never wanted him to know. But if the demon's hatred of him was the only way to secure his life, Aziraphale would cop that pain. 

"I revoke the name of principality and return to who I was before." The angel weakly whispered. His stomach in excruciating pain as he spoke. Gabriel ceased his tortures to raise an eyebrow at the angel.

"What did you say?" He seethed.

"I revoke the name of principality and return to who I was before." The angel spoke a little louder, feeling the light expand throughout him. 

"N... No..." Gabriel stuttered. Aziraphale needed to push the rest of his holy power out. So one last effort, ignoring all the pain, he screamed out:

"I REVOKE THE NAME OF PRINCIPALITY AND RETURN TO WHO I WAS BEFORE!" A holy light blinded the who room for a moment, before the two beings looked towards an Aziraphale they didn't recognize.

He floated in the air with not wings of feathers but wings made of nothing but strands of light. His eyes were nothing but independent white lights that would blind anyone looking directly into them. A golden glowing aura surrounded his body and the power radiating off him was ferocious. Crowley had no choice but to shut his eyes, fearing the holy radiation would destroy him.

"YOU HAVE TAKEN YOUR REIGN TOO FAR ARCHANGEL GABRIEL. YOU SHALL BE NO MORE!" Came the voice that seemed to hold thousands of others. At the end of the statement, Gabriel disintegrated into nothingness. With a glare, he summoned the remaining archangels before him. They were trembling on their knees before him. 

"EARTH IS NO LONGER UNDER YOUR JURISDICTION! HUMANITY SHALL REMAIN FREE OF ANY AND ALL DIVINE INTERVENTION! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" The archangels nodded fearfully. With a thought, he banished them back to heaven, before turning his sights to the pained demon, who despite the pain of it, couldn't help but look at the angel. With a Yelp, Crowley found that all his injuries had been reversed and his power fully restored.

"Angel... What are you?" He asked fearfully, Remaining with his back against the wall.

"I AM A GOD!" He took a step towards his Angel but the power radiating from this new God was too strong and pushing the demon away.

"Angel, come back to me now! They're gone, we're safe." 

"NEVER! WHY SHOULD I GIVE UP ALL THIS POWER! ALL THIS KNOWLEDGE! I CONTROL ALL THINGS! NOTHING CAN STOP ME! I CAN PROTECT EVERYONE!"

"But what about me? What am I supposed to do? I have nobody but you!"

"YOU MAY RETURN TO YOUR OWN KIND, AS YOUR ONCE DID. THEY SHALL NOT HARM YOU." 

"I don't want to return to hell, Angel! I want to live on Earth with you!" The demon tried desperately to get closer to his angel, the whipping power forcing him back, but still, he didn't give up. 

"I CANNOT KEEP HUMANITY NOR YOU SAFE IN SUCH A PATHETIC AND WEAK FORM!"

"I don't care about being safe! I care about you! You're not weak and you're definitely not pathetic. You're amazing and beautiful and clever. You're everything I admire. Please angel! I love you! I love everything about you!"

"YET YOU ARE AFRAID OF ME!"

"Afraid!? Of course I'm afraid!" The demon yelled back. "But it's not of you! I'm afraid that you won't come back to me Angel!"

"YOU WISH FOR ME TO LOSE THIS POWER?"

"Angel, all I want is to be with you, always..." He murmured. "Please come back to me angel." The god before him didn't know what to do. The internal battle was destructive. The voice in his own mind begging him to let go of the power and to run into the arms of the demon.

"I...I DON'T KNow how..." The voice faded back into that of Aziraphale's. It sounded weak. Strained. The demon forced himself through the power and despite the burning from the holy glow, he wrapped his arms around his angel with all his might.

"Angel... Come back to me. That's all you need to do. Come back to me." His head dropped down in to the crook of Aziraphale's neck. The angel inside desperate trying to force the holy light away. Wanting desperately to hold his demon. 

"C... Crowley..." Aziraphale's voice weakly came through. The glow was beginning to fade. His wings disappeared and his eyes reverting to their beautiful blue. The demon smiled as he met the familiar eyes of his angel. 

"My angel..." His hand brushed through the golden locks.

"Are... Are you okay?" Aziraphale asked nervously, trying not to meet the Demon's gaze.

"I'm fine angel," the demon murmured. His free hand brushing along the Angel's arm.

"I... I'm so sorry." Aziraphale whispered, pulling back. Crowley pulled on Aziraphale's arm, not letting him get away.

"Stay. Don't leave me." He murmured. Aziraphale looked up into his eyes. 

"B... But you saw what I am!?" He looked down, fearful of what he'd see in his demon's face if he looked back up.

"You're Aziraphale. You're my angel. You're the love of my life and you're the one willing to give up everything for me."

"Crowley... I'm... I'm..."

"Mine." Aziraphale's tear filled eyes darted rapidly back up. "Nothing else matters except that you're mine."

"I... I love you Crowley!" Aziraphale cried, firmly wrapping his arms around the demon.

"I know, Angel. I love you too." Crowley gently stroked his hand through the Angel's hair while he cried.

"C... Crowley....C..can you take me home?" Crowley nodded.

"Sure Angel." Crowley whispered. In the Bentley, the demon watched from the side of his glasses as the angel trembled. With no better ideas, the demon placed his palm face up, while the other gripped the steering wheel. He continued looking at the road, but greatly relaxed as the angel slipped his hand into the Demon's. 

They didn't speak much through the night after they had returned to the bookshop. They just lay on the bed in the back room, both feeling too exhausted to do anything else. They may have started with a gap between them, but at the look of fear in the Angel's features, the demon moved so one arm was under the Angel's head while the other gently stroked along his side. Though the angel would likely never verbally admit to it, the action caused him to shut his eyes in satisfaction and sigh in relief. The calm expression on the angel's face gave the demon a little smile.

"You're so beautiful angel," he whispered lightly, before he'd even realised. The words caused the angel to tense. The demon watched as the angel was about to argue and before letting him, moved forward to kiss the words out of his mouth. It was soft and gentle and caring. It was the type of kiss that swore to always protect. 

"Angel, demon, God, duck... I don't care Aziraphale. I love you more than anything. You are my everything no matter what shape you take."

"I wish you hadn't seen that part of me Crowley..."

"I know Angel. But I did. I think I'd be happy if I didn't see it again for a while though." He tried to chuckle. The angel gave a weak smile but couldn't respond. "Aziraphale, it's part of you...."

"Yeah a dangerous part!"

"My beautiful angel... It's only dangerous to those who try to take me away from you. And I think you know that too. You took away the person who had hurt me, you ensured nobody else could and you healed me. You know as well as I do that you couldn't hurt me."

"But that's the thing! I could've!"

"No angel, you couldn't. Otherwise you and I wouldn't be here having this conversation. Don't think I don't know. You came back for me. You fought your own power to come back to me. And if you don't believe me, then bring it out again. I'll prove it to you Aziraphale." The angel smiled a little, linking his fingers through Crowley's.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I think I'm very happy not accessing that power for at least another 6000 years."

"If and when you do Angel, I'll prove to you that you don't have to be afraid of it. I know that when I need you, you'll always come back to me." He placed a kiss on the Angel's temple. "Which by the way, is always." Aziraphale smiled, crawling closer to the demon.

"Can we stay like this?" The angel asked, not just to his demon but out to the universe. Looking down at the Angel on his chest, the demon tightened his grip and replied:

"I will always stay with you, my Angel."


End file.
